Carbon disulphide is typically manufactured by reacting light saturated hydrocarbons with elemental sulphur that is in the vapour phase according to the reaction equation:CnH2(n+1)+(3n+1)S→nCS2+(n+1)H2S
In GB 1,173,344 for example is disclosed a process for reacting vapour phase sulphur and propane in the absence of a catalyst under a pressure not exceeding 10 atmospheres in a reaction zone which is maintained at a temperature of 550 to 850° C.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,788 is disclosed a process for producing carbon disulphide from hydrocarbon gas and vaporous sulphur in a non-catalytic reaction stage combined with, preferably followed by, a catalytic reaction stage, wherein both stages are operated at a pressure between 2 and 20 atmospheres and a temperature between 400 and 750° C.
It is also known to manufacture carbon disulphide by catalytically reacting liquid sulphur with a hydrocarbon. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,719 for example is disclosed a process for preparing carbon disulphide, wherein a suspension of catalyst in molten sulphur is contacted with a hydrocarbon gas at a temperature of approximately 500 to 700° C., under sufficient pressure to maintain the sulphur in liquid phase.
A disadvantage of using hydrocarbons as a carbon source for the manufacture of carbon disulphide is that the hydrogen atoms in the hydrocarbon react with the elemental sulphur to form hydrogen sulphide. As disposal of hydrogen sulphide to the atmosphere is highly undesired and almost always not allowed, expensive treatment is required, usually by conversion into elemental sulphur. It would be advantageous to use a carbon source without hydrogen atoms for carbon disulphide manufacture.
Before 1960, solid carbonaceous material such as charcoal was used as carbon source for carbon disulphide manufacture. Solid carbonaceous material was contacted with vaporized elemental sulphur at very high temperatures. These processes using solid carbonaceous material were, however, replaced by the above-mentioned processes using light hydrocarbons such as methane and propane as carbon source for environmental and safety reasons.
It is known to use carbon monoxide as carbon source for carbon disulphide manufacture. In US 2004/0146450, for example, is disclosed a two-reactor process for the manufacture of carbon disulphide from carbon monoxide and sulphur dioxide. Two catalytic reactions are operated in tandem. In a first reactor, carbon monoxide and sulphur dioxide are reacted in the presence of a catalyst to form carbonyl sulphide and carbon dioxide. In a second reactor, the carbonyl sulphide formed in the first reactor is catalytically converted into carbon disulphide and carbon dioxide. Carbon disulphide is continuously removed from the second reactor by a solvent.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,156, a two-reactor process for the manufacture of carbon disulphide from carbon monoxide and sulphur dioxide is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,059 a one-step process is described to convert H2S and CO into CS2. The only product in this process is CS2.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,178 a process scheme is described for the conversion of H2S into hydrogen and sulphur. The process does not produce any carbon disulfide. In the first step H2S is reacted with a recycle gas comprising H2S, COS and CS2 and with a pure CO2 stream. No reaction between H2S and CO is described. The hydrogen produced in the reaction is produced via the shift-reaction (CO+H2O→CO2+H2).